Now it's a Musical!
by GwuncanLover
Summary: There were once 4 girls, and 4 boys and this story is how love was forged then destroyed, but it's better with song. Fem Yugi, Ryo, Marik and Joey. Soz No Yaoi. BxR MxM YxY and SxJ. My first GendBend.
1. Lez be Friends

So like this has been floating around in my brain for about 2 weeks now. And seeing as most of the songs are on my phone, it's been hard to avoid it. So here you go.

* * *

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 1: Lez be Friends

* * *

Once upon a time... Wait no, to fairy tale-ish. Hmm, I got it... Long, long ago. In a galaxy far. far away... It sounds familiar, but not right. How about I just say, there were once 4 girls, and their names were Rica Bakura, Marie Blishtal, Kate Wheeler and Yula Moto. There were also 4 boys, they're Bakura Touzoku, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba and Yami Sennen. This story is how love was forged then destroyed, but it's better with song. We first join our men on the hunt for ladies.

* * *

"Hey girl, wanna go 50-50 on a rape charge?" Mariku asked, said girl whirled around and slapped him across the face, then walked away. He rolled his eyes then joined his friends. "Is it just me or are all of these girls turning us down?"

"Me too." Bakura answered holding his drink to his stinging face.

"Why don't we try the next club?" Yami suggested. They agreed and left the club in search of a new one, with new girls.

* * *

Arriving at the club they surveyed the area. It was quite dark, with strobe lights zooming here and there. There was a bar in the far right corner, and a DJ station on the other side, a couple of toilets on the back wall and a huge dance floor covered the rest.

_Yami: You better have a shower before you come out tonight girls, because you're gonna get dirtyyy_

Marik: Yeah! It's your boy, Marik! Le-le-le-let's walk!  
If a girl wont come round  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: Or turns me down  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: If she don't like me  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: I'll let her down lightly

You must be a lesbian

I'm at a party, I'm a girl machine  
I'm gonna have sex with them all, if you know what I mean  
Its like a sweet sixteen

_Bakura: but the girls are eighteen  
Marik: And I cant wait to peel em like a tangerine_

I'm gonna g..go down on em like a submarine  
Bakura: (holds up toy submarine) Submarines are fun he he he he heee  
Marik: I-I-I I walk to a hottie and turn on my charm  
But before I can start I hear a rape alarm

It's going [woop woop]  
I can't feel my ears I think they're bleeding  
From the [woop woop]  
I can't work out why the girls are screaming

I'm the best looking boy in the world  
Oh wait I bet she likes kissing girls?

I still hear the [woop woop]  
Maybe if I let her she would [woop] me with a [woop woop]  
I can't work out why the girls don't fancy me

I'm the best looking boy in sight, no hang on, I bet you like boobies right?

If a girl wont come round  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: Or turns me down  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: If she don't like me  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: I'll let her down lightly

Yami: Oh you must be a lesbian

Marik: If a girl wont kiss  
Bakura and Yami: She's taking the piss  
Marik: Or get down with this  
Bakura and Yami: I can't believe this  
Marik: If she doesn't fancy me

_Bakura: well!  
All: She must bat for the other team  
She's a lesbian_

Yami: Take two, its my rapping début  
Marik: I'm having trouble trying to find a better girl to pursue,  
I'm like a fire truck

Yami: What, Full of muscley guys?  
Marik: I meant a pun where I'd compare the hose to my _ size

Yami: Ohhh

And then I see her, and I start feeling sick  
I say my name is Pogo, you wanna jump on my  
stick?  
I woo her with my words, ask if I can poker face?  
She doesn't see the funny side and sprays my face  
with mace

Its going [tss tss]  
I can't feel my eyes I think they're bleeding  
From the [tss tss]  
I can't work out why the girl is screaming

I'm the best looking boy in the world  
Oh wait unless she likes kissing girls?

I still feel the [tss tss]  
Maybe she could [tss] me up my [tss tss] with a [tss tss]

I cant work out why the girls don't fancy me

I'm the best looking boy in sight holy smokes  
I bet she likes boobies right?

If a girl wont come round  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: Or turns me down  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: If she don't like me  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: I'll let her down lightly

All: She must be a lesbian!_  
_

_Marik: If a girl wont kiss  
Bakura and Yami: She's taking the piss  
Marik: Or get down with this  
Bakura and Yami: I can't believe this  
If she don't give me the eye, _

_Bakura: well!  
Marik: She must drive on the other side _

_All: She's a lesbian_

Marik: That girl she must be a lesbian  
Tha-tha-that girl she must be a lesbian,  
Tha-tha-that girl she must be a lesbian,  
Tha-tha-that girl she must be a lesbian,  
Yami: She's a lesbian

They spot a girl surrounded by friends giving her gifts, Yami and Bakura smile and join them._  
Bakura: I-I-It's your birthday! You go girl! What's your name?  
Yami: I like your, shoes!_

We are two boys

_Bakura: and we're looking for two girls  
Yami: They are two girls _

_Bakura: lets talk to the girls! How are you? What's your name?  
Yami: I try to talk but I just came, In my pants, I am sad  
Both: Chatting up girls is really rad.  
_

Marik pulls them away.

_Marik: She wont come round  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: And turns me down  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: If she don't like me  
Bakura and Yami: She must be a lesbian  
Marik: I'll let her down lightly  
Bakura: Uhh, are you a lesbian!_

Yami: If a girl can act,  
Marik: She must be a Thespian! Is that right?  
Bakura: Yeah!  
Marik:She must be a Thespian!  
If she doesn't fancy me

_Bakura: well!  
She must bat for the other team _

_She's a lesbian._

"Your right, they must all be lesbians because they don't want to get off with you." Seto stated sarcastically.

"Of course, it's the obvious solution." Marik added, ignoring the sarcasm. He then looked behind Seto and his mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Bakura asked following his eyes, then having a similar reaction. The others followed and were met with the sight of 4 young women.

There was a small, pale girl with spiky, but tame, white hair and chocolate brown eyes, who looked very similar to Bakura. A tanned, taller girl with platinum blonde hair reaching her neck, with dark purple eyes, looking like Marik. Then an even smaller girl, looking no older than 14, with wild black hair with purple tips in a star shape, and blonde bangs. With light purple eyes, looking a lot like Yami. And finally the tallest of the 4, a lightly tanned scruffy haired blonde with orangey brown eyes, a bit like honey, who didn't look like Seto.

Seto huffed and turned back round.

"What not like what you see?" Yami asked hearing him.

"Of course not, that's Wheeler and friends."

"So that's the famous Kate Wheeler, your right she does a bit like a dog. So who are the others?"

"The shrimp's Yula Moto, tanned one's Marie Blishtal and the other one's Rica Bakura, I think she's Akefia's sister."

"You can see the resemblance, well apart from the obvious fact that she's white as a sheet and Akefia's **really **tanned."

"You forget he lived in Egypt."

"That he did." The girls got up, ready to leave.

"Where are they going?" Marik asked, sounding saddened.

"How are we supposed to know? Bloody idiot." Bakura stated as Marik realised what he said. The girls had left. The boys, except Seto, were sad that they didn't even get to talk to them.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter guys! I would love to know what you think. The song's called Lez be Friends by The Midnight Beast in-case you wanted to know. The song is awesome and I have been listening to it none stop all day. Anyway read and review, because I really want to know what you think.

* * *

Next Chapter: Find my Casanova


	2. Find my Casanova

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 2: Find my Casanova

* * *

Lets just rewind a bit, to say about 7:30pm. But this time, lets see what the girls were doing.

* * *

"I don't even want to go out guys." Rica announced flopping onto her small sofa. Kate, who was wearing an orange top, a cream jacket, short khaki shorts and gladiator sandals, sat on the arm of the sofa. Marie, who was wearing a short lilac dress and purple 5 inch heels, got out a camera.

"Kate, say cheese." she stated and readied to take the picture.

"Cheese." Kate stated before putting on a fake, toothy grin. Marie took the picture and her face fell back to her scowl. "Come Rica, you know why you've gotta come out, don't you?"

"No." Kate stood up.

_Kate:We're going out at eight, to be mutated into slappers _

Rica: You what!

_Kate: Climbing into someone's bed by the time Lambrini's reached my head. _

_hot pants from Tesco's _

_All: HmHmHmm _

_Kate: That's where we get our bestest clothes _

_All: yea yea yea_

They stood up and joined her.

_All: Working week is over, _

_Gonna find my Casanova. _

_Gonna be no conformists, _

_We're going out we're getting pissed. _

Marie: Kate you're looking fat

Rica: Don't be a bitch!

Kate: Rica come on

Rica: Wooh

_Marie: Get your grooving on and get you slaggiest boob tube on _

_Rica: Ok _

_Kate: And come out with us don't stay in watching Eastenders._

_There's tonnes of boys out there _

_All: HmMmMm _

_Kate: They've not all got ginger hair _

_All: Yeah yeah yeah _

Marie: Now funk

_All: Working week is over, _

_Gonna find my Casanova._

_Condoms in your pocket, _

_Take your muff and then unlock it _

_Kate: Gonna get a cab,_

_Hoping i've not had the driver _

_Marie: I can get us in the place,_

_Cuz all the bouncers know my face _

_Kate: It's a pound a bottle, Oh god yeah! _

_We can drink a lot so,_

_Let's get out of here _

_All: Working week is over,_

_Gonna find your Casanova._

_We're going on the pull now, _

Kate: So get you're coat you stupid COW!

Kate threw a denim jacket at Rica as the song ended, and it landed on Rica's face.

"Okay, I'll come." Rica stated pulling the jacket off her head. "But only if I get first choice of the bouncers. I don't want Larry!"

"Yay! Now go get changed!" Marie said looking at the dirty jeans and vest Rica was wearing.

"Obviously." Rica left the room and someone knocked on the door.

"Rica! Door!" Marie stated looking at her phone.

"Kinda busy, Marie."

"Sorry. Kate! Door!" Kate sighed and answered the door, Yula stepped in. She was wearing a tight black top, black, lycra shorts and 3 inch black heels.

"Well come in." Kate said as she returned to the sofa.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited about tonight. It'll be the first time we went out since we left college."

"Ah college, yep, gone are the days of when we could just sit around and pretend to do coursework." Marie stated, drifting off into a fantasy world.

"I hear that." Kate agreed.

"I still don't remember how you even graduated."

"By shagging the teachers, silly." Kate stated, Marie coming out of her fantasy at the word shag.

"Who's shagging?"

"No one. Yet." Kate replied.

"Guys stop it. You know I hate talking about that stuff."

"Sorry Yula, I forgot you were a V-I-R-G-I-N."

"Kate!" Yula yelled, starting to blush

"What? What did it spell?" Marie asked.

"Virgin, Marie. Yula's a virgin."

"How?" Marie asked as if it were an impossibility.

"What do you mean how?"

"Well you're 22, and still a virgin."

"I just haven't found the time. And what about you guys?"

"16." Kate stated.

"14." Marie added.

"17." Rica added walking into the room wearing a short denim skirt, a long sleeved floaty top, and 6 inch black heels. She grabbed the jacket Kate threw at her earlier and started for the door

"All of you?"

"Don't worry Yula, it'll happen. Just give it time." Yula sighed as she stood ready to leave.

* * *

"I regret wearing these shorts." Yula stated pulling at the legs of her shorts.

"You look fine." Marie stated swatting her hands away.

"I know but the boys seem to agree and are staring at my legs." She retorted and went back to pulling at her shorts.

"If you keep pulling they'll either rip or come down." She quickly stopped pulling and ripped Kate's jacket from her arms and wrapped I around her waist.

"I don't know what your problem is. I thought you didn't want to be a-"

"Don't say it."

"Then give me back my jacket."

"No!" Kate grabbed her jacket and tried to rip it off of Yula. Marie started laughing and Rica returned with a tray of drinks.

"I leave you guys for 10 minutes and already there's a fight."

* * *

"Hey guys look." Marie stated.

"What?" Rica asked following her gaze.

"There's a guy over there staring at us."

"Where?"

"There." she said pointing at Marik. Just then Bakura turned round. "And another one." Then the others turned and looked.

"Great it's Kaiba and friends." Kate sneered.

"So this is your little crush Seto Kaiba?" Rica asked turning back to face Kate.

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Sure you don't. So who are the friends?"

"Yula's lookalike is Yami Sennen, Marie's is Marik Ishtar and the other is Akefia's friends Bakura Touzoku."

"Oh yeah. I've seen him sometimes at home."

"Can we go before this turns into an argument between me and Kaiba?"

"Sure, I think Yula's a bit drunk anyway."

"I'm not fuck! Drunk you guys!" Yula stated. The got up and left the club.

* * *

Tada! It's a little shorter, but only because the other song is longer. I know this was meant to be Dance with me tonight, but I thought this would be fun, so here it is. But don't worry Murs fans, it's next time. Also I want to thank those who alerted and favourited.

Replies to reviews:

Latina shewolf: Thank you sooooooo much

MyFalseTruth: Glad you liked it. And I'm sorry for the mix up. It did start off as Mariku, but I had to change it because of the song (coz the guy's name is Stefan and has 2 syllables).

zukofan2005: Thanks for reviewing and doesn't everyone?

* * *

Next Chapter: Dance with Me Tonight


	3. Dance with Me Tonight

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 3: Dance with Me Tonight

* * *

Yami was walking through the town centre at about 8:30pm and it was getting dark out. Suddenly he spotted a familiar person. Yula Moto, sitting by a fountain, by herself. Smiling he walked over to the young woman.

"Hello there." He stated. She looked at him then turned back and ignored him. He stepped in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied trying to get around him. She tried left but he stepped in front of her. The right ended in the same fate "Do you mind?"

"No, I'm good."

"Excuse me."

"Your excused."

"I mean **move**"

"We have been moving, we went left then right, now here we are. Silly Yula."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my sources.

"I'm leaving."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because a) Your creepy and b) I don't even know who you are!" A brass band started playing, Yami smirked.

_Yami: __My name is Yami, nice to meet you, can I tell you__ baby?  
Look around there's a whole lot of__ pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

A large group of people started to pour out of the shops as they were closing.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it__ girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

Yami wrapped an arm around Yula's shoulders._  
_

_I feel the music moving through your body  
__Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right

_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Break it down now,  
All: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yami: Shake it like that,  
All: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yami: Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
All: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yami: Do your thing,  
All: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yami: Everybody sing  
All: I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Yami: I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes,

_We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes,  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

"So how about now?" He asked staring into her amethyst eyes as the crowd started to disperse. Then he pulled her closer, his chin resting on her head, and arms around her back.

"Maybe, I don't know." She uttered, blushing at their closeness. Yami pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I completely understand if you think I'm creepy and want me to leave." He let go and started to walk away, when he felt his arm being tugged. Turning he saw Yula clutching to his jacket sleeve.

"Yes."

"Yes, you want me to leave?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." She turned and walked away, her hand running down his arm to his hand before letting go and disappearing into the night. Yami looked at his hand and saw a small piece of paper with a number written on it. Sighing, he turned and went the other way.

* * *

A/N: There you go Murs fans. For those who don't know this is Dance with me Tonight by Olly Murs, and last chapter was Find My Casanova by the cast of Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of crisps, in their Musical special "When Janet met Johnny."

Sorry about how slow the update was, I had school stuff. And I found out I have exams (but set ones, not GCSE's or anything, no not till September) next week, and if I want to be in the top set next year and do the Higher Tire maths paper at GCSE I need to do good. So, updates may be slow, but it depends.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

zukofan2005: Here you go, and thanks, it just came to my head.

Latina shewolf: Thanks, and which of Yula's lines was that?

MyFalseTruth: It's what I was aiming for, because originally the reader would find out what they were like with the boys, but it was lame. And here you go.

death angel shadw kat: Thanks and I shall

* * *

Next Chapter: Moves like Jagger


	4. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.

* * *

If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

Here are the websites!

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


	5. Moves Like Jagger

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 4: Moves like Jagger

* * *

Gyms, always full of muscular, sweaty men bending and stretching and lifting. The thought just made Rica feel dizzy. 'It's not like any of them notice me.' She thought walking into the changing rooms. There were a couple of women walking back out into the lobby. 'Probably for some aerobics class.' After changing she stepped out into the gym, and to her surprise found it almost empty, just a couple of men on rowing machines and weights. 'Bit empty, but when you think about it, it will smell less, due to less sweaty men.' Deciding on the treadmill, she started running and put headphones in to block out the world.

* * *

Bakura had never been one for gyms, but after Marik had said that he was a weakling, he knew he needed more muscles. 'Hey, this place does aerobics, and where there's aerobics, there's fit women.' Bakura thought looking into the aerobics session. As he thought he saw a room of about 30 women warming up, though most of them were about 40/50. Turning Bakura decided it would be best to go to the gym now. Grabbing a towel he stepped in and saw a couple of guys in one corner and a girl on the treadmill. He instantly recognised her as Akefia's sister, the girl from the club the other night. Smirking he walked over to her.

"Hey there." He stated smiling. Nothing. "I said hey." He stated louder. Still nothing. 'Is she deaf?' He waved a hand in front of her face, she freaked and jumped, almost falling. Bakura saw this and turned off the machine, causing her to actually fall. She yelped as she hit the belt.

"What was that for?" She asked glaring at him, ripping out her headphones.

"I said hi and you ignored me, I was seeing if you were ignoring me!"

"I had headphones in!" She started to get up. He held out a hand to help her. She declined and got to her feet, and walked over to a spinning bike. He quickly followed.

"Will you leave me alone?" She asked still looking ahead.

"Rica, I-"

"How do you know my name?" 'Shit' "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"No I know your brother."

"So Akefia put you up to this? That bastard when I get home I'll-" She got up grabbed her towel and stormed away, leaving Bakura stood in the gym, staring at the bike.

* * *

A club, more specifically THE club in which Marik spotted his platinum blonde angel. Now if you hadn't guessed Marik had fallen for Marie, hard. Very hard, much like himself when he thinks of what he would do to the young woman. Though he had to be careful as last time he let his mind wander, he happened to be waiting in line at a supermarket. He had gone to the club every night for a week just to see her again, but no luck so far. Though it was to be a lucky night for Marik as Marie strode into the club at around 9pm.

"Vodka orange." Marie said to the barman who winked then went to make the drink. When he came back, he gave her the drink, with a piece of paper stuck to the side, Marie giggled when he winked again. The display had Marik fuming. He marched over, and was about to say something, when he realised that the girl didn't even know who he was. But Marie had seen him.

"Are you ok? You look like you're gonna explode." She stated looking him over.

"I'm fine. Marik." He replied.

"Marie. That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"We look really similar, and our names are nearly the same!"

"I think it's a sign." Marik added moving closer.

"Oh you do?" Marie asked also moving closer. Marik nodded, staring right into his female counter parts eyes. They started to lean in closer, when suddenly Marie pulled back squealing.

"What?"

"I love this song!" She stated downing her drink and standing up. Marik recognised the song and knew how to use it to his advantage. Marie turned round and held out her hand.

"Wanna dance?" Marik swooped over and dragged her further onto the dance floor. "I'll take that as a yes." Stopping Marik spun her round, and started to sing along to the words.

_Marik: Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

As they were dancing, Marik dipped her before swooping her up for the chorus, them coming nose to nose, before he pulled back and started singing again, teasing the girl.

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

_Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)_

He did the same as before, though this time going even closer to those full, luscious lips before pulling away again, much to Marie's disdain.

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

_Marie: Oh, yeah  
Marik: Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_Marie: Yeah yeah yeah  
Marik: I've got the moves like Jagger_

Marie had enough of Marik's teasing, and wanted to do some of her own, and the next part did that. She spun around and started grinding into his crotch.

Marie: You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to

_toe, ooh__ baby rub__me__ right__  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!_

_Marik: And it goes like this_

He spun her back round and the dance begun again.

_Take me by the tongue _

_Marie: Take me by the tongue  
Marik: And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you _

_Marie: Yeah yeah!_

Marik: All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
Marie: Oh, yeah  
Marik: I don't need to try to control you

_Marie: Ooh  
Marik: Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

The song came to an end as they spun into each other. The next song started, but they didn't care; they were content staring into each others eyes. Marie took the chance and pulled the male down to her to finally claim those teasing lips. Marik quickly responded, and asked for entrance, which was quickly given. Then begun the battle for dominance, which Marik only just won, and their tongues started a sensual dance, until the need for air became to great. They broke apart and panted. Marie lent her head against his chest.

"Marik?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to my house?" Marik didn't need to be asked twice as he grabbed her arm and nearly ran to the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the lateness of this but I've been doing History work, had a Drama assessment and English homework. But it's nearly summer, so that means more updates faster and there shall to new hilarious stories on the way, before I start GCSE's in September. And were having a party for this school charity thing on my birthday, and I'm getting my hair cut next week. And now i'm waffling... So byeeeeeeee!

* * *

Replies to reviews:

GinnNekoChan: No I didn't get any hate mail, I myself am a yaoi fan girl and only gb because the songs only work with male/female relationships. Plus I don't like the girls enough to use them for this. And Joey's name was easier to change because of his Japanese name sounding so much like Kate.

Latina Shewolf: It just came to mind, because "I swear to drunk, I'm not god", is old. And thank you.

MyFalseTruth: Extremely awkward. I can just imagine it. I was going to add some dancing to it, but it slipped my mind. Hopefully this one is better at describing what is happening when the music is happening, instead of awkward standing stillness. Lolz

* * *

Next Chapter: Me Against the Music


	6. Me Against the Music

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 5: Me Against the Music

* * *

"AKEFIA!" Rica shouted as she stepped into her parents house. There was a crash upstairs followed by a thump on the floor. A younger tanned boy appeared at the top of the staircase. Sighing, he descended and stared at Rica.

"What? I was asleep." He mumbled, then yawning.

"Why did you send some weirdo to spy on me?" She asked.

"I didn't."

"Well then one of your friends is stalking me." Akefia thought before realsing.

"Oh it's Bakura." Rica looked sighed. "You know tall, pale, looks like you dragged through a hedge."

"I know."

"Well then no need to worry. Bakura's been talking about you for about a week. I think he loves you."

"Isn't he a bit young?"

"No he's 20."

"Do mum and dad know your friends with a 20 year old?"

"I'm 15 not 4."

"Still..."

"Trust me when I say you can write a book on the things our parents don't know." Rica rolled her eyes.

"Just stay out of trouble."

"Yes mum. Ooh, speaking of mum, I think I hear her car in the driveway."

"Crap! Gotta go." Rica sated running out of the back door.

"Akefia, have you seen your sister lately?" Mrs Bakura asked walking in the front door. Rica ran through the garden and Akefia smirked.

"You know you just missed her."

"Oh, I just needed to talk to her about something."

"You'll get her next time."

* * *

The gym, she knew she had to go back. If not for health, then to apologise to Bakura for jumping to conclusions about his actions. Walking in she spotted the man she wanted to talk to on the treadmill, though it was hard considering the gym was really crowded.

"Bakura?" He turned round, the back again. She made her way over to him. "I'm sorry for how I acted a couple of days ago."

"You should be."

"Though you gotta admit it's something Akefia would do."

"Yeah. So are you guys twins?"

"I'm 23"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we get it a lot." They talked and ran for about 20 minutes, before they left.

Everyday for a week they met, ran and talked. Today the gym was less crowded. Though it was still pretty full. Rica smiled as she looked at the boy she was talking to. She knew he liked her, and was developing feelings for him herself. Stopping the treadmill she turned and walked into the middle of the gym.

_Rica: All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!_

_It's me against the music_  
_Bakura: Uh huh_  
_Rica: It's just me_  
_Bakura: And me_  
_Rica: Yeah_  
_Bakura: C'mon_  
_Hey Rica?_  
_Rica: Are you ready?_  
_Bakura: Uh huh, are you?_

Bakura also stopped his treadmill and followed her, Rica matching his steps with backwards ones.

_Both: No one cares_  
_Rica: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist_  
_Both: To hell with stares_  
_Rica: The sweat is drippin' all over my face_  
_Both: No one's there_  
_Rica: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_  
_Both: Tonight I'm here_

Bakura stopped moving, as did Rica._  
Rica: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass _She pulled her hair band out and let her hair flow down her back._  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit a chicki-ta  
In the middle I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey_

Rica started walking away from Bakura, this time around some gym equipment, her eyes trained on him.

_Both: All my people on the floor_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_  
_Both: All my people wantin' more_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: I wanna see ya_  
_Both: All my people round and round_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_  
_Both: All my people in the crowd_

_Rica: Let me see you dance  
Bakura: I wanna see ya_

Rica came to a stop next to a support wall containing gravity boots, the opposite side to Bakura. Them both leaning against the wall writhing in ecstasy.

_Both: So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the__song__  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long_

_Both: We're almost there_  
_Rica: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain_  
_Both: My soul is bare_  
_Rica: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace_  
_Both: Baby feel it burn_  
_Rica: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins_  
_Both: And now it's your turn_  
_Rica: Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_  
_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_  
_It's like a competition, me against the beat_  
_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_  
_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_  
_Tryin' to hit a chicki-ta_  
_In the middle I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

Rica moved from the wall and started into the crowd of people who made a space for them, Bakura following shoving people out of the way.

_Both: All my people on the floor_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_  
_Both: All my people wantin' more_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: I wanna see ya_  
_Both: All my people round and round_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_

_Both:__ All my people in the crowd  
Rica: Let me see you dance  
Bakura: I wanna see ya_

He stopped at a weight lifting bench, Rica circling before also stopping. _Both:__ Get on the floor, baby lose control _They started climbing over and around it.

_Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody _Bakura grabbed the laces of Rica's jacket before she climbed under it. When she got up, he was gone._  
Bakura: Hey Rica  
__Both:__ We can dance all night long_

Bakura was standing across the room, holding a towel.

Bakura: Hey Rica, you say you wanna lose control?  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

He swung the towel before "flossing" with it between his legs aand threw it arcoss to another person._  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
__If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Rica lose control, watch you take it down_

_Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control_  
_Just work your body and let it go_  
_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_  
_Bakura: Hey Rica_  
_Both: We can dance all night long_

Rica took off after Bakura who smiled and ran away.

_Both: All my people on the floor_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_  
_Both: All my people wantin' more_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: I wanna see ya_  
_Both: All my people round and round_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: Let me see ya_  
_Both: All my people in the crowd_  
_Rica: Let me see you dance_  
_Bakura: I wanna see ya_

Bakura had snook into the mens changing room. Rica still looking for him, thought that must be where he was, she flung open the door and sure enough he was there.

Bakura: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Rica take it down, make the music dance

Rica strode over and grabbed his collar._  
All my people round and round, party all night long _She swung him round and pinned him to the wall_  
C'mon Rica lose control, watch you take it down _

She leaned in to kiss him, closing her eyes. Bakura, smirking, slipped out and snook away laughing. Upon hearing the laughter, Rica opened her eyes, to see she was about to kiss the wall. She pulled away and remembered where she was and quickly ran out of the building. The cool air hit her flaming cheeks. 'I will have that kiss Bakura Touzoku, even if I have to pull every trick in my arsenal,' she thought as she walked home.

* * *

A/N: Ooooooh things are heating up. If anyone hadn't guessed the last song was by Maroon 5 and this one is by Britney Spears ft Madonna. Rica (Ryo) is Britney and Bakura is Madonna. I would love to know what you guys think, because I'm not sure if this song is right here, because it's in a fight with another that would fit here. So tell me please. Also I finally got my hair cut! It's the same length, but **way** thinner and I have a side fringe. Me and Amy are now side fringe bro's!

* * *

Replies to reviews:

zukofan2005: AND I LOVE YOU ZUKO! :P Me too!

Latina Shewolf: Thank you so much, I didn't think I was gifted. I think he found his chance lolz, a little Britney/ Madonna and bang she's putty in his pale hands. IKR! *two thumbs up for awesome review*

MyFalseTruth: It's like your psychic or sutin? And yes I feel Marie is easy, but then again it's how hikari Marik is, well I think he is. And thank you, twas debated a lot through my head between this song and the one in later, but I'm glad you think that one fits.

* * *

Next Chapter: Begging


	7. Begging

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 6: Begging

* * *

"Kef, what the fuck are you wearing?" Atemu asked staring at Akefia as he strode over to him and Mahad.

"What these?" His grabbed his leg. "These gentlemen are Jeggings."

"What are Jeggings?" Mahad asked.

"They're leggings that look like jeans."

"I think my sister has some, my younger sister." Atemu stated smirking.

"Haha. I'm only wearing these because they're really tight and drive the women wild."

"With your hair, it would be the wrong kind of women."

"You sayin' I attract lesbians?"

"Well there was that time."

"School play."

"Still, she thought you were a girl."

"Like you can talk, you look exactly like your sisters!"

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty. Now can we get moving?" Mahad asked. They sighed and continued walking, Akefia having to stop every 30 seconds and pull at his Jeggings.

"Come on Akefia!" Atemu said when he stopped moving completely, ferociously scratching at his legs.

"These things are really itchy! Why does Rica even wear these things?" The others laughed until Atemu spotted a couple of "fit birds" from their class.

"Akefia!" Said boy looked up and saw what he wanted. Mana Dark and Kisara Blue. Akefia ran over to join his friends.

"Follow my lead." He stated before jogging over to the girls.

_Akefia: Hey darling, let's not be coy__  
__You're just a girl and I'm just a boy__  
Mahad: __He's just a boy that wants to have sex__  
Atemu: And l__et us be serious, you could be __next.__  
Akefia: __If you're lucky, you might fuck me__  
__In a two bedroom flat, in Putney__  
__Then you got with Kef _He took a bow._  
Mahad and Atemu: __Woopdy Doo _Akefia glared at their sarcastic comment._  
__Wasn't that your ambition to do?_

The girls looked away from them, and continued to talk.

_Atemu:Why don't you want him?__  
Akefia: __I got a perfect body baby _He ran a hand down his side._  
Atemu: __And if you want him__  
Akefia: __I even think that I would shave it _He grabbed a handful of his hair._  
Atemu: __Got a super power__  
Akefia: __I can last for half an hour__  
__We can misbehave__Oooo-__Atemu: __Baby, when the world ends__  
__You're gonna' be begging me for sex__  
__We'll be the only people that are left to resurrect__  
__In civilisation__  
All: __You're gonna' be begging me for juice__  
Atemu: __We'll be the only people that are left to reproduce__  
__So when the world ends, ends, ends-_

The girls scoffed and started to walk away. Akefia and Atemu chased, Mahad just followed so they wouldn't get into trouble. The girls stopped at the fountain in the town square._  
_

_Akefia: __If you wanna' role play with me__  
__I'll part your legs__  
Atemu: __Like Moses to sea__  
Akefia: __I could be Adam__  
Atemu: __And you could be Eve__  
Akefia: __Lend me a bush, I'll plant a seed_

Mahad grabbed their arms.

_Mahad_:_That's offensive to religion__Oooo-__  
_Akefia pulled his arm away.

_Akefia: __But I just had a sensual vision__  
Mahad: __So? _Akeifa looked towards the girls_  
Akefia: __I think we're subtle, I'll give a clue__  
__I got a boner pick with you!_

_Atemu:Please I'm begging__  
Akefia: __For the sake of saving human kind _Atemu pulled Akefia towards him._  
Atemu: __He's wearing jeggings__  
Akefia: __With the hope that it could make you mine__  
Atemu: __So don't be bitchy__  
Akefia: __There kind of itchy__  
__This could be our time__  
_

The two broke apart again and the girls tried to leave again, but were stopped.

_Atemu: __Baby, when the world ends__  
__You'll never be able to say no__  
__I'll be the only boy and so you'll have to have a go__  
__You're gonna' be desperate__  
__You're gonna' be begging me for kids__  
__We'll need to save the world so I won't have to use a lid_

_Then when the worlds ends__  
__Wohh Ohh Oh__  
__Oh baby when the worlds ends__  
__Wohh Ohh Oh_

_So don't be frigid baby__  
Akefia: __You and me could have a baby__  
Atemu: __Come on baby, don't act shady__  
Akefia: __I'm your man and your my lady_

_Baby-_

_Atemu:When the world ends__  
__You're gonna' be begging me for sex__  
__I'll be the only boy that you have left to get erect__  
__You're gonna' be desperate__  
__You're gonna' be begging me for juice__  
__We'll be the only people that are left to reproduce__So when the world ends__  
All: __Woah Ohh Oh__  
Atemu: __Oh baby, when the world ends__  
All: __Woah Ohh Oh__  
Atemu: __Baby when the world ends, ends, ends__  
__Baby when the worlds ends, ends, ends__  
__Baby when the worlds ends!_

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Kisara walked to Akefia while Mana to Atemu. They both took a sip of their drinks before they poured them onto the boys' heads. They turned and left, arms linked.

"I think that went well." Akefia stated, shaking his head, covering Mahad and Atemu in the blue liquid.

"Lets never follow one of your plans again." Atemu stated, trying to wring his hair of the green juice.

"It's fun, and now you don't have to buy a drink." Mahad rolled his eyes at their argument and was about to respond when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"I see you're sexually harassing girls again." Bakura stated. "What flavour today?"

"I got raspberry, Atemu got apple."

"Unlucky."

"We can't all have a girl like the one you got." Atemu stated.

"All over me she was."

"Can't tell us what she looks like?" Mahad asked.

"Sadly no, my eyes only. Can't have you fantasising." 'Or trying to kill me' Bakura added in his mind.

* * *

A/N: It was random, but who doesn't love The Midnight Beast? Though now it makes them the most used band in the fic. Yay! I wanted to add this for two reasons. a) I was listening and thought that it fit them perfectly and b) I wanted to show more of Akefia's character. The story shall continue as normal next time. And just to say, that I won't be continuing/ starting Rat Race, until I have finished FD and evil? So you'll have to wait.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Latina Shewolf: Thanks, I'm glad I do! And she pulls some tricks, as you can see next time.

MyFalseTruth: I thought that too, it's why I had my doubts :/ For the mum thing, you'll just have to see... And thank you!

* * *

Next Chapter: Toxic


	8. Toxic

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 7: Toxic

* * *

Well lets get back to our girls. I may have not told you that they work at Domino Hospital. They are nurses, and have been for about 4 months now. Lets see they are doing...

* * *

"So Marie, heard you were getting buddy-buddy with Marik Ishtar." Yula stated twirling a pen.

"How did you here that?" She asked putting some folders on the station.

"Everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"I heard from Dr Otogi."

"What the fuck? How does he know?"

"So it's true?"

"Maybe..."

"Rica! You owe me a bagel."

"Damn." Said girl said whirling round the corner, before disappearing down another. Kate was chasing her.

"Rica!" She called as she tried to catch up with the other.

"Kate." the other stated getting into the lift.

"Where you headed?"

"Mr Horne in 705. You?"

"Old lady in 538."

"Do you know her name?"

"I don't have to. We don't talk."

"You should, it's what you're supposed to do."

"Well you always get the hot ones. I get kids and old people."

"Luck of the draw I guess."

"So that's what they call it now."

"Haha. Now go, there's an old lady who needs a sponge bath." Kate shuddered as she left the lift.

* * *

Continuing to walk down the corridor to her destination, she was suddenly stopped by a doctor.

"Nurse Wheeler, you're not busy are you?"

"No, there's nothing I should be doing."

"Good, could you take this medication to 132 and these boards to the nurse's station, I'm swamped here."

"No problem Dr Valentine." She smiled and left the young doctor to what she was doing.

* * *

Rica reached her patients room and found Mr Horne to be a man around her age. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of her.

"Hello Mr Horne, I'm here to test your blood."

"Please call me Alex."

"Alright Alex, this will only hurt for a second." She jabbed the needle into his arm and pulled the end, draining some of his blood. After pulling the needle she gently placed some cotton against the small hole. "Just hold it there until it stops bleeding."

"See you soon Nurse..."

"Bakura."

"Nurse Bakura." She smiled and left.

* * *

Taking the pills downstairs and returning to the nurses station, Kate managed to run into Rica again.

"How did you finish a sponge bath that quick?"

"Dr Valentine got me out of it." Rica rolled her eyes, then she heard Dr Otogi behind her.

"Nurse Blishtal, could you please go to room 538 and assist Mrs Peel, I can't seem to find Nurse Wheeler." Upon hearing her name, Kate dived into a patients room. Marie sighed and slowly went to the lift. After hearing Dr Otogi leave, Kate came out of the room.

"Close one."

"Marie's going to kill you."

"That's a later problem."

* * *

Leaving the hospital the girls headed back to Yula's home above the Kame Game shop. Marie was mumbling something about 'so many wrinkles' and rubbing a lot of wrinkle cream over her skin. After reaching the shop, they were almost ran over by Yula's brother and friends.

"Sorry Yula."

"It's fine Atemu, did you leave Miya inside on her own?"

"She's fine, I knew you'd be here any minute."

"It's still irresponsible."

"Well you're here so it's hardly irresponsible."

"She could have gotten hurt."

"She knows better than to mess with stuff."

"She's six!"

"Still not stupid."

"Just go." The boys left, Akefia punched Rica playfully in the stomach. She grabbed his arm and span him over to his friends, making him crash into Mahad. The girls laughed and went inside. Miya attacked her sister with a hug. She Rica and did the same. Kate got a high five and Marie was kicked in the leg.

"Why doesn't she like me?" She asked.

"You threw her doll out the the window." Yula replied.

"That was tow years ago, and I said sorry."

"Still hates you."

* * *

Several hours later the girls piled into a familiar club. Marie immediately breaking away to sit on Marik's lap. Yula sitting next to Yami. Kate sitting near Seto and Rica next to Bakura, smirking.

"So Bakura, how have you been since we saw each other at the gym last week?"

"Good."

"That's good." They talked with the others, before they slowly disappeared, some to dance, others to argue about something stupid. Rica turned to Bakura, her plan starting to come into action.

_Rica: Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it

He quickly placed a kiss to her lips._  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

She crawled onto his lap.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

She slowly started to dance on his lap.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Don't you know that you're toxic?

She placed another kiss onto his lips. Which he quickly deepened. She then pulled away._  
__With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

They returned to kissing. Until Bakura hooked his arms under Rica's legs and stood up. Rica wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck. The two headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Another one down. This one was supposed to be Jennifer Lopez- On the Floor, but it didn't seem right, then I remembered this song from ages ago. Liked it as a kid never realised the lyrics were this vulgar. Then I thought, this is perfect. Means I used Britney twice, tying er with The Midnight Beast for times used. So woop Rica and Bakura are offically together, just Seto and Kate to go. The hospital thing was random and probably just filler. R&R peeps!

* * *

Replies to reviews:

MyFalseTruth: Thanks, and I laughed while writing it! You should, they're really funny

Neko: I think most people would, though since it's Akefia I think we can forgive him. And they're not really random since they're from the same class, consider them the class perverts.

* * *

Next Chapter: Mr Saxobeat


	9. Mr Saxobeat

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 8: Mr Saxobeat

* * *

Elsewhere in the club, which has weirdly remained nameless, squabbles were heard and many had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"God you're so heartless."

"Better heartless, than harmless, mutt."

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Shove it rich-boy."

"I'm gonna shove it and love it-"

"And dance around above it. I watch Scrubs."

"One would think it too academic for your tiny brain."

"I am a nurse."

"They let animals be nurses now?" Kate screamed and ran to punch Seto, before he swiftly side-stepped. She then collided with a man his early thirties. Saying a quick sorry she turned back to the young CEO, who was currently laughing at her mistake.

"Don't laugh Kaiba, it'll ruin your image."

"Not... trying to... that was... just too funny!" Kate stepped closer to him.

"It's your fault." Seto followed and stepped even closer.

"How? You tried to hit me!" Kate took another step.

"If you weren't being such an arsehole, I wouldn't have to hit you!" Seto followed.

"I'm not an arsehole, it's just how I am." Kate, again, strode towards the other.

"And what you are is a pompous, arrogant arsehole!" Seto also stepped forward, at this point they were nose to nose. Kate stared into the gleaming aqua orbs, as they started to melt her anger. Noticing what she was doing, she moved away and blushed.

"What's wrong now?" Seto asked.

"Nothing." She uttered, now resembling a tomato.

"It has to be something."

"Well..." 'It's now or never' she thought as she looked back to the brunette.

_Kate: You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat. _

"What?" Seto asked. Kate moved forward and sang louder.

_Kate: You make me this,_

_Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat._

_Saxobeat_

_Saxobeat_

She slowly walked close to him again, though he backed up. That is until he hit the wall; Kate placed her hands either side of his head and stared into the confused eyes of her crush.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free,  
Don't be so shy, play with me,  
My dirty boy, can't you see  
That you belong next to me._

Kaiba slid under her arm and started going the other way. Kate ran over and put a hand to his chest, stopping his movement as he gazed at the blonde.

_You are the one I need!_

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Playing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak,_  
_Mr. Saxobeat._

_Makes me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Playing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak,_

Kate looked longingly at Seto, her eyes pleading him to do something. He continued to stare at the woman was literally telling him she wanted him, and all he could do was stare.

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Playing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak,_  
_Mr. Saxobeat._

_Makes me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Playing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak._

He continued to stare, a mental turmoil going on in both their heads. The group around them continued to watch; none of them said a word making the two feel alone.

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down._

_Mr. Saxobeat._

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down._

Kate finished her song and looked back into those eyes. He said nothing. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her hand was the last thing to touch him as she turned away, ready to leave. Seto's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Kate's, and pulled her back. Their lips met in a long, but chaste kiss. They both pulled away and stared at the floor, the tension even thicker than before. There was silence, excluding the music and other clubbers, until one of the gatherers coughed. This seemed to snap them back to reality as they looked back to each other and smiled.

* * *

All four newly formed couples left happy that night. Happy they had found someone to love. Someone to hold dearly. Someone to keep. Or so they thought...

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for you guys having to wait so long. I had loads of homework, I still do, but it has got to be in next week, so I wrote this for you. It was my birthday on the 11th, went bowling, made cake, stayed at Courtney's. My new laptop broke after about 5 days, not happy. And my new t shirt has a stain that will not come off! I will try and update, but it's not looking good. I am sorry. The song is Mr Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan. And also sorry about the shortness, I suck at writing puppyshipping.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

MyFalseTruth: She's scarred for life! Lolz Bit embarrassing but I actually cheered when they did get together.

Latina Shewolf: Whilst writing it, I was like finally they're together. Thank you.

zukofan2005: I know right! The opening is weird, I'll give you that.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sexy Naughty Bitchy


	10. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 9: Sexy Naughty Bitchy

* * *

"Damn it Isis! Stop stealing my stuff!" Marie shouted from her room.  
"I've not got any of your stuff!" Isis shouted from hers.  
"Then where's my green coat?"  
"Have you tried the wardrobe?"  
"As if I wouldn't check the wardrobe! I'm not that..."  
"Was it in there?"  
"Shut up!" Isis chuckled at her older sister's ditzy behaviour whilst continuing to get ready for school. Domino High wasn't the best place to go, especially when you had a sister notorious for being stupid, but it was the only place that she could go. Plus her friends went there. It seemed weird that her sister's friend's siblings were the same age too and just happened to go to the same school.

* * *

"Akefia! Get your arse out of bed! NOW!" Mrs Touzoku shouted from the base of the stairs. A low grumbling was heard before silence again. "Don't make me come-"  
"I'll go get him mum." Rica stated walking up the stairs. A yelp was heard, before a loud thud and a lot of shouting. Rica then walked back down the stairs with a less than impressed Akefia behind her.  
"Get ready for school." Mrs Touzoku stated. "Now." she added, before he could protest.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the four girls met up to walk their siblings to school, before heading off to town. Marie with Ishizu, Rica with Akefia, Yula with Atemu and Miya and Kate with her sister Serenity. The four teenagers were walking in front trying to ignore the others.  
"Remember when we were that age?" Yula asked.  
"Sometimes I try to forget." Rica stated.  
"Me too. I had to wear that stupid uniform." Marie stated, refering to the hideous Domino High girls uniform.  
"If you could call what you did as wearing it." Rica added.  
"I admit I made a few adjustments."  
"Few?" Kate asked.  
"You buttoned the middle three buttons of your shirt, ripped the bottom off of the blazer, wore the bow around your neck, the skirt was rolled up so high you couldn't even walk without showing off your thong. Oh, and you wore 6 inch black heels to school." Yula said counting on her fingers.  
"I don't see the problem with that. At least I didn't wear the boys uniform like Kate."  
"Weirdly I got in more trouble than you did for that." Kate stated refering to Marie.  
"And Rica went through that weird I-wear-a-jumper-everywhere-because-I-don't-want-anyone-to-see-my-tits phase." Rica crossed her arms over her chest.  
"That's not why I wore the jumpers."  
"Then why?"  
"Shut up!" The girls laughed. Yula looked back to the group ahead of her. Akefia was currently teasing Atemu while the girls laughed. It reminded her of when Marie had just moved from Egypt.

* * *

Three teenage girls walked down the road toards Domino High, the year was 2005.  
"I can't wait until I can stop wearing this stupid uniform." A young girl stated. She had long, straight black hair and light purple eyes. "And when I can change my hair."  
"It's stupid that they won't let you wear it how you want, Yula." A young blonde stated. Her hair was also long, but she had a short poofy fringe and she had brown, honey-like eyes.  
"I know. I hate my hair."  
"How do you want it again?" The other girl timidly asked. She had medium length snow white hair, currently in a plait with her bangs hanging down, and had dark brown eyes.  
"What was that Rica? We can't hear you." the blonde asked loudly. Rica blushed and stared at her feet as they walked.  
"Kate, why do you have to be cruel?" Yula asked.  
"No reaso- Who the hell is that?" The others followed her line of vision to see a half naked tanned blonde girl talking to the popular girls.  
"What the fuck are you wearing?" One of them asked?" The girl smirked.

_Marie: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Another asked.

_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy_  
_Would afraid you to turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable_  
_But that is only for the boys who don't have_  
_The right approach whose ride_  
_Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll_

The three girls, who had been moving closer, were now standing next to the popular girls. The new girl was now walking around them.

_People think it's intimidating_  
_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_ She grabbed Rica's shoulders.  
_Like staying home and being__ innocent_

She let go and stood back in front of the group.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
_I always shock with the things I say_  
_I was always the kid in school_  
_Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late_

_And when it comes to the guys I'd lay_  
_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that_  
_I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think its intimidating_  
_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_ She this time grabbed Yula's shoulders.  
_Like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_  
_Naughty, naughty, naughty_  
_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me_  
_Sexy, sexy, sexy_  
_Naughty, naughty, naughty_  
_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me_

_People think it's intimidating_  
_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls _As she couldn't find any other girls she deemed innocent, she looped her arms around Rica and Yula's shoulders.  
_Like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls bitchy_  
_Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

The popular girls laughed and walked away, words like "slut" and "whore" coming from them. The three girls walked over to the new girl.  
"That was quite a show you put on there newbie." Kate stated.  
"I can't stand girls like that. You know total asshats who think everyone worships the ground they walk on."  
"Us neither. I'm Kate, do you want to hang with us?"  
"Sure. I'm Marie by the way."  
"Hi, I'm Yula." Yula stated happily.  
"Um, Rica." She said almost inaudible.  
"Rica, no one can hear you. Speak up." Kate almost shouted.  
"I...I...I" She sighed and looked down at the floor again. Marie grabbed her shoulders again, but this time softly. Grabbing her chin, she made Rica look at her.  
"A little shy?" She asked. Rica nodded. "I used to be too. I know from looking at me you wouldn't believe that. All you need to do is not care what other people think of you. I used to worry about the future. But then I threw my caution to the wind. I had no reason to be care free. Until I took a trip to the other side on town. If you know what I mean."  
"Isn't that a from a Jamiroquai song?" Yula asked.  
"Yeah, but I mean it." Marie smiled at Rica and she smiled back.

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Rica asked Yula who was smiling as she at the memory.  
"Just remembering when we first met Marie."  
"I remember that. Marie sang to those girls."  
"And she helped you be less shy."  
"By quoting Jamiroquai." Kate added.  
"I wonder if they'll turn out like us." Yula wondered out loud.  
"Yula! Yula! Look!" Miya shouted jumping up and down. She followed the little girls finger and saw Yami waiting outside Domino Primary school. Miya ran over and hugged Yami's legs, the two having met when he came to pick Yula up for a date. The youngest Moto immediately fell in love with the tall man.  
"Hello there." Yami said scooping up the small black haired girl.  
"Why you here?" She asked.  
"I here to see your sister." He said as the others walked over.  
"I said I'd meet you in the shopping centre." Yula said pulling her sister from her boyfriend and sending her off into the playground.  
"Here was closer, and I knew you'd be dropping Miya off."  
"How did you-" She stopped hearing titters behind her. She turned to see Kate trying not to laugh.  
"Couldn't help it Yula." Said girl rolled her eyes and the five left for town.

* * *

The four teens had broken off from their sisters while Yula was day dreaming. At the school they met with Mahad and Mokuba, who was Seto's younger brother. The six were currently sat in form, with Atemu and Akefia staring over at Mana and Kisara. Serenity smacked the side of Atemu's head.

"OW! What?"

"Stop staring! It's creepy and unnecessary as they both have boyfriends."

"I still don't know what Kisara see's in that stupid Kaiba kid." Akefia stated. Mokuba threw a pencil at him.

"That's my brother you're talking about."

"He's two years younger than her for crying out loud." He added ignoring the other.

"Bakura's three years younger than Rica." Atemu stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well they **are** going out."

"WHAT?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"NO!"

* * *

A/N: The song is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young, and was really random I know, but every time I hear it, I think "This describes Marie so perfectly!" Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I have been super busy with school. Homework is really bad, plus the work is about ten times harder. But it's GCSE's what do you expect? Anyway I'll try to update, but don't get your hopes up. Sorry guys.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Neko: Technically toilet door, but yeah pretty much

* * *

Next Chapter: Strategy Wanking


	11. Strategy Wanking

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 10: Strategy Wanking

* * *

Kate sneezed for about the 100th time that morning.

"You're not going to work." Yula stated over the phone.

"I'b fine." Kate replied. "It'th jutht a cauld."

"They won't let you because of the patients. Now go back to bed."

"Alb right."

* * *

"Your office is boring." Marik told Seto as he led on one of the sofas. Bakura was currently firing staples at Yami's hair, the latter was none the wiser and on the phone. Seto was annoyed that he had to babysit his friends with nothing better to do.

"Then leave." Seto growled looking through his paperwork.

"I'm actually enjoying myself." Bakura said, now changing targets to Marik.

"Knock it off." Marik moaned when one hit his nose. The white-haired young man continued to fire staples at the other. Now annoyed, the tanned male stood and chased the other around the office, while the paler continued to fire the makeshift bullets at him. Yami had put the phone down and was now laughing at the two.

"**WILL YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SEND ALL OF YOU HOME FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?'" **They stopped laughing and sat down.

"What's up with him?" Yami whispered to the others.

"I heard that Kate has the flu, so there's no bed room action." Marik answered also in a whisper.

"To be honest I think it's his job, I mean running a company must be stressful, and his brothers, obviously aren't helping." Bakura added.

"Maybe his brothers are the problem."

"How do you mean?"

"Well him and Mokuba are adopted, maybe all of his 'parents' attention is given to Noah and the new baby."

"That is true."

"Though it could be anything, he's always been like this." Yami stated. The three continued to whisper about Seto before said man got annoyed.

"What are you three talking about over there?" Seto asked.

"We've got you pegged Kaiba." Bakura stated, smirking at the young CEO.

"And, pray tell, about what, exactly?"

"Why you've got a massive pole up your ass." Marik replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't have 'a massive pole up my ass'."

"You kind of do."

"But don't worry we've come up with a solution." Bakura added.

"Oh you have a solution? And here I thought you we're complete imbeciles." Bakura and Yami grinned and walked over to the other. Marik turned and headed for the door to lock it.

_Bakura: You're stressed about a meeting 'cause you haven't got a clue_

_Marik: Your girlfriend won't have sex with you because she's got the flu_

_Yami: Your cat won't eat it's dinner 'cause it doesn't like the taste_

_Bakura: Your parents had a baby and you're sad you've been replaced_

Bakura and Yami leaned down so that one was either side, right next to Seto's ears. They also tied his wrists to the arms of his chair.

_Whoah! _

_Bakura: Act like you mean it _

_Whoah! _

_Yami: Don't make a sound_

_Whoah! _

_Bakura: Keep it a secret_

_Marik: People in the place gotta listen up, right_

_We gonna get loose in our pants tonight_

The three then stood in front of his desk, Bakura in the middle, Yami to his right and Marik to his left.

_All: Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Bakura: Got to cure your frustration_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_All: Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Bakura: S'only meditation_

_Yami: You could've scored the winning goal, but you missed the shot _Yami kicked his leg out, kicking an imaginary football. (Or as other people call it Soccer)

B_akura: You've seen the monkeys procreating; boy it's got you hot _Bakura waved his hand in front of his face, pretending to cool himself down

_Marik: You owe the mob some money, but you'll never find the cash _Marik his thumb against his index and middle finger. (That weird hand thing that means money)

_Yami: You found out you got herpes when you thought it was a rash _

_Whoah! _

_Yami: Urge for temptation_

_Whoah! _

_Bakura: Don't feel ashamed_

_Whoah! _

_Yami: Feel the inflation_

_Marik: People in the place put your hands down there_

_N' shake it all around like you just don't care_

_All: Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Bakura: Undercover masturbation_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_All: Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Bakura: When the pussy's on vacation_

_All: It's not dumb_

_It's fun_

_It only takes one_

_Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Bakura: You won't feel neglected_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_All: Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_You'll never be rejected_

_It's not dumb_

_It's fun_

_It only takes one_

_Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Strategy Wanking_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

"Untie me now, then get the FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The three shared a glance before waving and running from the room. "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Seto shouted trying to free his arms. Yami, Bakura and Marik stood in the hallway laughing at the shouts coming from the room next to them. The young CEO started to roll his chair towards the door, hearing the laughter. After hearing the wheels they promptly stopped laughing and Bakura ran to the other side of the door way. Kaiba appeared in the doorway, only for the back of the chair to be grabbed by the albino and pushed towards the lift. "No, no, no, no, take me back to my office!"

"I don't think so." Seto planted his feet on the floor only for Bakura to spin the chair and pull him along, making his legs straighten and his feet drag.

"Where are you taking me away way?" The trapped man asked when the four of them reached the lift.

"I was just going to push you down the hill outside, see where that takes you." Yami and Marik smiled and started to try and tie his legs down Though Seto started to kick his legs about trying to stop them. They eventually tied them down, and the Briton started to push him outside. "Don't worry, we'll keep you on the path, and there's only a lake at the bottom of the hill, so don't worry about stopping." He stated before launching the other down the large hill. Screaming was heard coming from the one on the chair, while the others laughed, before running down after the chair.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Well, this seriously would not write at all! The chair thing was seriously so random, but fun. The lateness is down to me going to Wales where I had no internet. Me being an idiot forgot to get the lyrics before I left, so I wrote the first part, got the lyrics, then it seriously took me hours to write the rest as I just procrastinated all day. I've noticed that my faithful reviewers have disappeared, I'm not sure if you don't like the story any more, or you're busy, or whatever. It just bugs me. The song is Strategy Wanking by The Midnight Beast, putting them top again, now being used thrice in chapters 1, 6 and this one.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

horrorstar100: Thanks, I will!

* * *

Next Chapter: Fairytale of New York


	12. Fairytale of New York

Disclaimer: Begecko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 11: Fairytale of New York

* * *

Christmas time had soon come around for the lucky eight. Though would you call them lucky? I certainly wouldn't say that about Kate and Seto. Everyone was gathered at Rica's house for a Boxing day party...

* * *

Akefia was glaring at Bakura who currently sat on a chair with his sister in his lap. Atemu noticed this and joined his friend.

"Have you still not gotten over it?"

"It's just weird. I mean the guy's my best friend. No offence."

"It's fine."

"You've heard what he's said about women in the past."

"Yeah, but the guy seems to have turned over a new leaf... He's gonna take care of her."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Where were you on Monday?" Kate asked Seto.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I can't be curious?"

"Lovers quarrel!" Marik stated appearing next to them. They both glared at him. "I'm going."

"So?" Kate asked, hands on hips.

_Seto: It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true_

* * *

"OK, so how has everyone been?" Rica asked directing attention to the middle of the room. "We haven't met up together like this in ages."

"Yami and I went to Egypt to meet his family!" Yula practically yelled hanging off of said man's arm.

"I'm moving in with Marik."

"We went to New York for Christmas, came back earlier today."

"Wow, how was is?"

"Well..."

_Kate: They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome  
Seto: You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
Both: When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night_

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

"I have news." Rica cut through the others. "And I wanted to say this in front of everyone. I've not been feeling well recently, so I asked Dr Otogi to check me for anything. And well, I'm pregnant." Everyone stood silently, mouths slightly open.

"Nice one buddy." Marik exclaimed punching Bakura's arm. "Your balls work!" The others giggled as Bakura glared at the other. They then started to congratulate the couple. Marie then turned on some music and most of them started to dance, leaving others to talk.

"You're not mad, are you?" Rica asked Bakura.

"No, this is just so unexpected. I mean I'm not the father type. H-how far are you, you know."

"Two months."

"So that means..."

"Yeah, our baby was made in a grimy toilet in a bar." She stated causing them to burst out laughing.

* * *

Across the room, Akefia was still staring, mouth agape.

"You look like a fish, you know that?" Ishizu uttered, nudging his arm.

"They, they, they." He tried to continue, but words escaped him.

"Oh, that. What's wrong with that?"

"It's my sister! I don't want to imagine her doing THAT!"

"You think I do? I hear mine all the time! Creepy as hell."

"Yeah, but that's Marie, it's different."

"How?"

"Everyone in town knows she's a whore." He stated smirking.

"Bastard." She added slapping his arm playfully. "So, how are you? Still chasing Kisara?"

"No, she's not worth it. She really loves Noah. Plus she said she'd call the police if I kept following her home." This caused Ishizu to giggle. "All right, all right, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Uh, um what?" She asked flustered.

"You do like someone!"

"So what if I do?" She muttered blushing. He smirked seeing her blush.

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Are they male?"

"I should hope so."

"Do they go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Our year?"

"Yes."

"Are they short?"

"Hell no."

"Hmm, hair natural?"

"It is, but doesn't look it."

"Have any siblings?"

"Yes."

"I've got it."

"So what is your conclusion detective?"

"You have the hots for Motou."

"Ew, no. Guess again."

"Our age, our school, taller than you, unnatural looking hair..." He looked at the floor in thought before looking back up, just now noticing that Ishizu was a couple of inches shorter than him. "I-I think I kn-now who you mean..." he stated blushing.

"Oh, you do. D-do you think they feel the same way?"

"They've probably never even seen you that way. But I think he d-d-d." He stuttered, not being able to get the words out.

"He?"

"I do." Ishizu looked confused. Akefia closed his eyes, and moved closer to her, trying to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He stopped about five inches from her face and opened his eyes.

"I-I." Ishizu burst out laughing. "What?"

"You idiot! You thought I meant you!" She continued laughing, clutching at her stomach.

"Well, who did you mean?" She calmed down and looked back at the confused boy.

"Mahad." It then clicked in mind. Mahad naturally had purple hair and was practically a giant, and was actually tallest in the room. He had also said a little while ago that he found Ishizu quite attractive.

"Oh, you should tell him. I think he likes you."

"Really." He nodded. "I'll go tell him. And Akefia, no hard feelings right?"

"No." Ishizu walked away. Akefia then turned to the wall next to him, smacking his head into it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Akefia, what did you do now?" Atemu asked pulling his friend away from the wall.

"Nothing much, just completely embarrassed myself, and probably ruined my life."

"How?"

"Ishizu said she liked someone, so I asked her who it was by asking questions. And the description sounded like me. So like an idiot, I try and kiss her, only to find out she likes Mahad." Atemu burst out laughing. "I hate you." This caused him to laugh harder.

* * *

Across the room Kate was trying to dance with a reluctant Seto.

"Come on babe, please."

"No, I don't want to end up like that." He stated pointing to Marie who was currently grinding into her boyfriends crotch.

"I don't particularly want to either. But come on! Even your brother and his little girlfriend are dancing." She added pointed over to the 14 year old with Mana dancing about a foot apart, but still together. He shook his head. "You never do anything fun. You're so boring!" She almost yelled turning away with a pout.

"You're a idiot who looks like a dog." This caused her to whirl back around, with a look of fury in her eyes.

_Kate: You're a bum  
You're a punk  
Seto: You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
Kate: You scum bag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last_

They had now attracted the attention of most of the room. Frustrated, Kate left the house, Seto following.

_Both: The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

_Seto: I could have been someone  
Kate: Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
Seto: I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you_

_Both: The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

Their song ending, they stood facing each other in Rica's doorway.

"Is that how that you feel?" Seto asked, quietly. Kate, couldn't speak but just nodded. "Fine then." He turned and swiftly walked down the path, before walking away down the street. Kate could only stare; when he left eyesight she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

A/N: The song is Fairytale of New York by The Pogues & Kirsty McColl, as if you didn't know, if you didn't I'm ashamed of you, this is one of the best Christmas song ever!

Not written this since November... That wasn't meant to happen, I just couldn't write this, it wouldn't let me. Though I have been hearing this song a lot lately and now finally could think how to write it. I blame school as well. Seriously, since September I've done two English assignments, a French one, a Media Studies one (made an advert for marmite involving vodka), a whole unit in History (America 1919-41) and a whole biology and half a chemistry unit in science! I know right! And loads of homework, so I'm sorry that updates are slow, I'm trying my best.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Latina shewolf: I'll forgive you if you forgive me for this giant delay! It would seem that education got to both of us... Thank you for the other stuff!

* * *

Next Chapter: McFly Medley


	13. McFly Medley

Disclaimer: GwuncanLover doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used throughout the story.

* * *

Now it's a musical! Chapter 12: McFly Medley

* * *

Akefia could really not get over his new found feelings for Ishizu. It made matters worse that Mahad had said yes to her and the two were currently dating. So now all the tanned boy could do was watch from the sidelines... again. Now meeting with his older friends he couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationships. Well all except Seto, who looked extremely out of character as he mourned the loss of his relationship. Bakura looked completely lost as he ran through his thoughts about his future baby. Marik looked absolutely love struck and Yami was just content. The silence between the group made Akefia feel awkward; he had to say something.

"So how is everyone?"

"I can't do this." "I'm in love!" "I'm okay." "Fine..." Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto all said at the same time.

"Right..."

"How am I supposed to raise it?" "I can't believe it actually happened." "For the first time in a while I feel content." "I took her to New York for gods sake." They continued.

"What?"

"You wouldn't get it." They all said.

"Why not?"

"It's a relationship thing." Akefia growled and leant back in his seat.

"Well what's wrong with you then?" Bakura asked. Akefia looked up and sighed.

_Akefia: Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me._

Marik was still in his own little world, and also started to sing._  
Marik: And I see,  
Places that I have been,  
In ways that I've never seen,  
My side of the grass is green,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me,_

If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,

Akefia continued his conversation with Bakura, slightly ignoring Marik._  
Akefia: 'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin' me in and  
I know I never will be good enough for her  
_

Yami was also still in his thoughts.

_Yami: Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you' __  
_Seto was writing Kate's name many times on the table in front of him.

_Seto: __Tell me can you hear my voice__  
__Loud and clear above the noise__  
__And even if I had the choice__  
__I would not give up.__  
Marik: __Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,__  
__It feels so natural to me,_

He suddenly slammed his fist on the table and stood up._  
Seto: __She took the light and left me in the dark  
She left me with a broken heart  
Now I'm on my own _He grumbled the last line and flopped back down in his completely ignored Seto's outburst as he continued singing._  
Marik: __If this is love,__  
__Then love completes me,__  
__Cause it feels like I've been missing you,__  
__A simple equation,__  
__With no complications,__  
__To leave you confused,__  
__If this is love, love, love,__  
__Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_Yami leaned forward onto his arms and smiled.

_Yami: __And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you. _

Marik:_Oooooh no,  
__If this is love,  
__Then love is easy,  
__It's the easiest thing to do,  
__If this is love,  
__Then love completes me,  
__Cause_

Akefia leaned on his hand with his elbow on the table and stopped Marik from singing as he finished telling Bakura._  
__Akefia: __'obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know I never will be good enough for her.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for her_Looking at the 5 around the table in Bakura's kitchen you could see the difference in emotion and it was chilling. Akefia had his head in his hands,. Marik had a giant smile on his face as he played with a strand of hair from near his ears. Yami was still leant on his arms and had a semi smile as he was thinking. And Seto looked like a puppy that had just been kicked and was on the verge of tears. Bakura just looked off to the side with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Rica stared at Marie as she stumbled into the hospital at 9am wearing the same clothes as she did the night before.

"What do you think you're doing? If Otogi sees you, you're dead!" She whisper screamed as she pulled her into the lift.

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically, looking over to the other. "I didn't know you were my caretaker."

"Ergh! Why didn't you just stay at Marik's, lord knows he can handle you more than I can."

"Who said I was at Marik's?" She stated smirking as she turned onto the corridor. Rica paled and ran after her.

"Marie... What do you mean? Where else could you have been?"

"As if I know."

"Wait, so you... MARIE YOU DIDN-" Marie slapped her hand over her older friend's mouth.

"Quiet idiot, do you want to wake up the whole ward?" She replied glaring then released the other.

"So did you?"

"What's the big deal?"

Rica stared at her then dragged her to the nurses station to talk to Yula and Kate.

"Tell them what you told me." she stated motioning to the others.

"I don't see why I have to, what did I do wrong?"

"She had a one night stand with some random person." Rica admitted to the others. They gasped and looked at her wide-eyed.

"You know Marik's completely in love with you, right?" Yula spluttered.

"I told him I wasn't looking for a real relationship, just a fling!" Marie clarified.

"That lasted two months?"

"Yes, that's what I do. I date someone for a while, then move on."

"That's so 1970's." Kate admitted.

"Hey, at least I'm happy." Marie stood up and glared at the other. Yula and Rica gasped and looked between them.

"At least these two aren't just taking pity on me because I've got no other friends!"

"At least I didn't bully them into being my friends. I heard you broke Yula's arm once, on purpose." Kate slapped her in the face. Marie held her cheek before launching at the taller girl. She landed a punch to her eye before Rica and Yula pulled her off of her. "Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. Fuck you all." She turned around, on the verge of tears and left to get changed for her shift. Yula punched Kate's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you say that?"

"She started it."

"Moron." Yula muttered walking off following Marie.

* * *

Marie was stomping around the changing room as she wrestled with her dress, trying to get it undone. Yula walked in as she finally grabbed the zip.

"Ha, ha yes." She pulled the zip, and it shot out of her fingers. "Come on!" The other sighed and walked over to her.

"Here let me help you." She unzipped the dress for her friend whilst passing her some nurses scrubs. "You know you really shouldn't have done that."

"It's how I am, you know that."

"Could you have at least broke it off with Marik first?"

"I can't deal with drama like that. This way he'll never want to see me again. There will be no awkward moments if we bump into each other, and he won't be hopeful that we could get back together. It's fool proof." the Egyptian stated stepping out of the room, now in scrubs.

"Except the fact that all Marik's friends will probably hate you." Yula added catching up to her.

"Small collateral damage, not important." She explained with a flick of the wrist. Yula stopped to take something from a doctor.

"I really think that you should have thought this through more." She said looking back to Marie.

"Yula!" She almost shouted turning around to face the other. "I really think you stay out of this. It's none of your business how I live my life. If this blows up in my face, then I'll deal with it. Happy?"

"Not really, but I can accept it, for now. But if seriously hurts the guy it's on your head."

"Relax, Marik really doesn't seem like the type of person to lose his shit over stuff like this..." She added nonchalantly.

* * *

"WHAT? Tell me you're lying!" Marik roared into his phone. The people on the street near him all stared at him.

"**I'm serious. I saw your girl walking from some guys house carrying heels. Definite walk of shame, man." **A man said through the phone.

"Thanks for telling me." Marik seethed, trying (and failing) to stay calm. He hung up and flung his phone into the nearby wall. He then turned to his audience of watchers. "What, am I a fucking show for you people?" They all turned away, going back to what they were doing. "Didn't think so!" He growled as he stalked away towards his "girlfriends" house.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN Drama central round here biatches! And that drama is gonna get worse next time. Yeah, LOADS MORE DRAMA JUST FOR THE SAKE OF IT! It's probably because I felt the last break-up I did felt too random to me... But this one has more background to it!

The songs are Obviously (Akefia), Love is Easy (Marik), All About You (Yami) and Shine a Light (Seto) by McFly, who I LOVE by the way! They're just completely awesome. I seriously couldn't use just one, so I mashed up four!

And yes this is still Begecko-chan, I just wanted to change my name as I've had it for ages, and I totally love Gwuncan (GwenxDuncan). For those not in the know, this is a Total Drama pairing that occurred when Duncan, still going out with Courtney at the time, kissed Gwen. Now, I don't like how they got together but I was waiting 3 seasons for it and they suit each other way more than previous relationships they've had.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Latina shewolf: Thanks for the forgiveness, though I was again stopped by school. It's true he just fails. Yeah, Rica's little surprise could throw some spanners in the works. Thank you for sticking around this long too.

* * *

Next Chapter: Fuck you/ Fuck you Right Back


End file.
